You Only Live Once
by Einar Holmes
Summary: '...Estas hermoso esta noche, yo simplemente entre en trance, incluso el reloj de arena vino y me dejo sin aliento...'


**Disclaimer:** _Yuri on ice no me pertenece._

* * *

Minami se recargó en el barandal del balcón, estaba verdaderamente aburrido. Sus ojos marrones se movían por la ciudad, tratando de buscar algo que llamase su atención y le sacase un poco de sus reflexiones deprimentes.

El frío hacía que su nariz tomase un leve tono rojizo y su cuerpo tiritase ante la brisa que le tomaba desprevenido. La bufanda se deslizó un poco, dejando al descubierto parte de su cuello, con sus pequeñas manos se encargó de volver a acomodarla.

—Realmente quería ver a Yuuri en China—Musitó el joven—¡Pero al menos podré verlo pronto, aquí en Moscú!

El muchacho ya un poco más alegre, dio media vuelta y entró al apartamento, cerrando la puerta corredera de cristal al estar ya dentro. Hoy entre la mañana y la tarde habían llegado los patinadores al aeropuerto de Moscú, había salido en las noticias hace poco.

Aproximadamente eran las siete de la noche y no le apetecía cocinar nada, aparte de que apenas había cosas para hacer comida. Se decidió a salir, compraría algunas cosas y aprovecharía de comer fuera hoy.

Se quitó el suéter que traía y se colocó una chaqueta, también se puso unas botas negras y olvidándose de la bufanda fue a buscar sus cosas. Colocó su billetera en el bolsillo de su pantalón y su celular en su chaqueta.

Salió del apartamento, apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta con llave. La llave la puso en el bolsillo trasero, y metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, era cálido en comparación con las manos frías de Minami.

Detuvo el ascensor y se subió, en el interior había dos personas, un hombre alto y de aspecto maduro, junto a una alegre niña pequeña que le tomaba de la mano, mientras la hablaba sobre cómo le estaba yendo en la escuela. Minami sonrió ante la escena, teniendo un vago recuerdo de cuando era pequeño y su padre, su madre o incluso su hermano, le iban a buscar a la escuela.

Al llegar al primer piso, el joven bajó y salió del edificio, cruzó la calle en el paso de peatones y llegó al otro lado, comenzando a caminar derecho y adentrándose en el centro de Moscú.

No tenía mucho conocimiento del idioma ruso, sabía unas cuantas palabras o frases cortas, pero nada más y era una ventaja que muchas de los vendedores o personas de aquí, supiesen inglés o tuviesen un empleado que habla ese idioma.

Avanzó hasta el supermercado y las puertas automáticas de vidrio se abrieron, el interior se encontraba templado y Minami agradecía por ello, el frío comenzaba a hacérsele insoportable, ¡Y se le había quedado la bufanda en el apartamento!.

Tomó uno de los canastos de plástico color azul y fue a buscar arroz, el cual estaba en la tercera estantería, en frente estaban las pastas, por lo que echó un paquete de tallarines y unas salsas que estaban en la sección de al lado. Finalmente fue a ver las frutas coloco en el canasto tres manzanas y dos naranjas, lo siguiente que hizo es pasar a las verduras y echar dos tomates, una lechuga, una zanahoria y un morrón rojo.

Antes de ir a la caja, echó un refresco y un jugo de naranja en el canasto. Se dirigió a la caja y espero pacientemente en la fila su turno, cuando le toco, saludo alegremente a la cajera, que contagiada por su efusividad, le sonrió.

Pagó las cosas y le agradeció al chico que echó sus cosas en las bolsas. Salió del supermercado, llevando dos bolsas en la mano izquierda y una en la derecha.

Examinó los alrededores, buscando algún lugar que le resultase agradable. Hasta que dio con uno, no era muy grande, pero tampoco pequeño, a través de la vidriera podía ver que el interior se veía bien, '' _¡Perfecto!_ '', pensó el joven con una sonrisa, mientras entraba.

El ambiente animado que mantenían las personas, conversando animadamente entre ellas, resultaba entretenido para el muchacho. Pero, con un poco de pena, notó que no había mesas disponibles, cuando observó al final del local, se percató de que había una persona sola.

Lo pensó por unos momentos y se decidió a acercarse, deteniéndose a un lado del chico que se encontraba tomando café y con la mirada fija en su celular, le preguntó:

—Disculpa, ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?, las demás mesas están ocupadas.

El de pelo negro, levantó la vista un poco, centrándose en el rostro del muchacho de cabello rubio con un mechón rojo en la parte delantera. Asintió y devolvió su vista al aparato que se encontraba en su mano.

Minami se sentó en frente, pasaron unos pocos minutos y un hombre alto, con el uniforme del restaurante, se acercó a tomarle su orden.

—¿Qué desea ordenar?

—Quiero, un té y… ¿Prianik?

El mesero anotó en una pequeña libreta y se retiró. Minami observó a través de la vidriera el exterior, la nieve había comenzado a caer y una ligera neblina se asentaba afuera, _''Realmente se debe estar poniendo helado afuera''_ , pensó el muchacho.

—Aquí está su orden, disfrútelo.

El hombre después de dejar su pedido en la mesa, se fue a tomar la orden de unas personas que recién llegaban y tenían la suerte de que había una mesa vacía. Minami echó dos terrones de azúcar en la taza y la revolvió con lentitud, hasta que se disolvió por completo. Tomó con ambas manos la taza y la llevó a sus labios, dio un pequeño sorbo y se deleitó con el rico sabor de la bebida caliente.

Tomó la gruesa galleta, con cubierta de azúcar glass y la llevó a su boca, dándole un mordisco, quedando cautivado con el postre.

Su acompañante seguía sin apartar la vista de su celular, el cabello cubría un poco sus ojos y a Minami se le hizo conocido, a pesar de no poder verle completamente el rostro. Concentrado en observar al hombre frente a él, levantó la taza y tomó un gran sorbo, olvidándose de que estaba caliente. Soltó un quejido y dejó la taza rápidamente en el plato, cerró fuertemente los ojos y unas lagrimitas asomaban por las esquinas de sus ojos, le había dolido.

—Debes tener más cuidado.

Habló el hombre con voz neutra mirándole fijamente sin quitar su rostro serio, Minami abrió sus ojos y recién pudo verle la cara al hombre. Casi se le va el aire al darse cuenta de quién era, ¡El patinador Seung Gil Lee de Corea del Sur!.

* * *

 _ **Espero que el fanfic sea de su agrado. La pareja es de mi OTP se Yuri on Ice, Seung Gil Lee x Minami Kenjiro (Seungnami).**_

 **Prianik:** **El prianik es una de las golosinas rusas más antiguas. Un prianik es una torta que suele servirse junto a una taza de té. Los más sencillos se parecen a una galleta gruesa cubierta de azucar glass, mientras que las versiones más elaboradas, tienen forma de pasteles y suelen grabarse con una plancha de madera para crear diseños elaborados en su superficie.**


End file.
